


Baby,i'm Jealous

by belladejun



Series: pretty homophobia au: noren. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Jealous Lee Jeno, Jealousy, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Zhong Chen Le is a Little Shit, argentino xq si, daegal cute, from an au, jeno sigue siendo un boludo, mark el novio que todas queremos, renjun si tiene neuronas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladejun/pseuds/belladejun
Summary: Donde los celos pueden ser la mejor forma de acción para que alguien se de cuenta sobre sus reales sentimientos.Aún si Jeno los confundiera cómo amor y amistad. Tal cómo el agua y el aceite.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: pretty homophobia au: noren. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115498
Kudos: 5





	Baby,i'm Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> hola! :]  
> ésta es una parte narrativa de mi au pretty homophobia noren en twitter, puedes buscarlo con ese nombre o simplemente mi user: @belladejun.
> 
> espero que lo disfruten! 
> 
> dedicado a: camila, la única persona que lee cosas noren sin stannear a nct lol te amo <3

Martes.

Por fin el martes y el esperado día donde empezaría a trabajar habían llegado, tal cual cómo él lo había esperado desde que la empresa de cafés lo había contactado.

Ese sábado, luego de una agradable cena con sus amigos y su hermano, cayó en la realidad que debía prepararse para ese día porque no quería que nada saliera de sus cavos sueltos y le resultara una mala pasada hasta terminar con su trabajo. Ésta vez, iba a cuidarlo e protegerlo cómo debió hacer con sus trabajos anteriores.  
Así que un día antes de que empezara a ordenar su vestimenta y sus cosas personales, su hermano le había dicho claramente que, antes de irse, él estaría esperándolo con su mejor amigo para llevarlo a su primer día, tal cual cómo su madre lo hacía cuando debía ir al colegio. Aunque él le haya dicho incontable veces que no era problema y que podría tomarse un taxi o irse en colectivo, Sicheng volvió a insistir sin dejarle otra opción más que aceptar y cerrar su boca.

Sicheng no aceptaba una negación cuando proponía las cosas sobre la mesa. Y él, aunque fuera un cabeza de nuez, aceptó con gusto.

Pensó muchas veces en gastar su último centavo en el fondo de su billetera, pero era mejor ir en el coche de lujo de los padres de Chenle y llegar cómo si ese trabajo no lo iría a intimidar.

Aunque si lo fuera a hacer.

Debía demostrar que había tenido incontable trabajos con anterioridad, que había aprendido la lección y que ahora nada lo iba a intimidar cómo en un pasado, iba a lograr derrotar a todos inclusive si la marea se llevara a su propio jefe. Pero en el fondo, verdaderamente estaba temblando cómo un cachorro con frío en invierno. Porque esta vez, no podía arruinarlo y dejar que lo despidieran, tenía que dar todo sobre él aún si su mente le repitiera que todo iba a salir mal y sería un gasto de tiempo en tratar a una persona tan terca como él. Renjun era de Aries, era bastante obvio que la paciencia y la razón no iban de la mano.  
Así que particularmente, ése martes, se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal para poder desayunar en tranquilidad sin que Chenle, su ahora compañero de departamento, le estuviera gritando en su oído derecho para bajar a comprar una caja de leche.

Cuando Renjun había llegado al departamento de Chenle, la rutina de éste último cambió dramáticamente. Solía despertar sobre la hora para irse corriendo a la facultad y llegar un poco tarde a sus clases, a veces ni siquiera tocaba un desayuno y solamente corría con una tostada en la boca con una botella de agua en la mano para que su garganta pudiera pasar todo hacía su estómago, tocaba muy poco la cocina si no fuera para poder hervir fideos instantáneos pero la mayoría de veces solamente compraba comida en la calle y la terminaba calentando en su microondas y ni hablar de la limpieza, si no fuera que su madre venía cada dos por tres su ropa estaba limpia si no se pondría lo mismo de siempre y lo que estuviera limpio. Pero, desde que Renjun llegó al departamento, muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien.  
Ahora despertaba a un horario moderadamente normal para poder desayunar y no correr hacía la facultad no, ahora caminaba con música en sus oídos. Casi todas las noches, Renjun cocinaba platillos deliciosos que encontraba en internet cómo comida tradicional china o simplemente algo muy argentino de último tiempo cuando llegaba muy tarde a casa pero qué, sin duda, terminaba llenando su estómago. Hasta había aprendido a usar a la fuerza el lavarropas, porque su mayor se negaba a limpiarle su ropa y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder tener al menos la mitad de su ropa limpia para el inicio de semana. Sí, algo bueno había hecho su mejor amigo en él.

Ahora, ambos desayunaban juntos. Pero, éste día, Renjun necesitaba un poco de paz antes de sumergirse en algo que le iba a agotar las energías.

Porque el trabajo y la facultad se habían juntado para hacerlo explotar. Sus ojeras, que antes eran por las quedadas hasta que el sol saliera por ver películas y series, ahora serían a causa de aquellas dos cosas mezcladas en una sola.

Pero estaba feliz, no iba a mentir ello. Estaba realmente entusiasmado en empezar a trabajar, hace mucho no lo hacía y que por fin le dieran un lugar donde poder ganarse un poco de su dinero al bolsillo propio lo emocionaba.

Era cómo una nueva etapa.

Luego de una mañana agitada en la facultad, donde tuvo que entregar algunos reportes de su última investigación a técnicas de pinturas para posteriormente implementarlas en un cuadro, salió directo a la parada de colectivos que quedaba cerca de la casa de Jeno. Sí, cerca de aquella casa donde el pelinegro vive y donde posiblemente ellos podrían encontrarse en cualquier momento.  
Desafortunadamente, nada de ello pasó porque ya estaba en el departamento tomando sus últimas cosas para ponerlas en su mochila mientras comía una milanesa con puré que le había preparado Sicheng después de la facultad. Una suerte tenía de que su hermano le haya hecho de comer, había salido tan tarde que ni siquiera pudo comprar su almuerzo en el pequeño puesto al frente.

"Come despacio, nene. Te vas a atragantar." dijo su hermano mientras lo miraba desde el sillón y acariciaba a la pequeña bola de pelos en su regazo. "Total, queda una hora para que tu turno empiece." tragó duramente para luego darle un sorbo a la coca cola en el vaso de vidrio a su frente.

"Una hora donde ya tendría que ir saliendo. Dios, no puedo llegar tarde hoy." respondió mientras le daba el último bocado a su comida. "¿Donde mierda está Chenle, boludo?" habló con la boca llena de comida. Un gesto sumamente desagradable pero que hoy lo dejaría pasar, estaba nervioso y no podía darle importancia a ello.

"¡Ya estoy acá!" abrió la puerta de la entrada mientras el cachorro saltaba del regazo de Sicheng para ladrar a su dueño. "Daegal, deja de ladrar perra odiosa soy yo, dios." dijo mientras trataba de no pisar al animal. Era tan chiquita cómo una hormiga.

"No le digas perra odiosa a Daegal. El único rompe bolas acá es Sicheng-ge ¿cierto, bebé?" jugueteó en el suelo con la cachorra saltando al rededor. Amaba a aquél animal cómo si fuera suyo. Su mayor rodeó los ojos mientras se paraba del mueble.

"Bueno si ya terminaste de comer dale, agarra tus cosas que nos vamos." y diciendo aquello, tomó su mochila colgándola a su hombro mientras los tres salían del departamento con el cachorro dentro.

Un total reto para los tres, porque el animal era astuto y pequeño así que siempre terminaba entre las piernas de cualquier escapándose hacía el gran pasillo. Pero Chenle, quién parecía no tener ningún tipo de dote para derretirse de ternura por el cachorro, terminó por hacerlo todo él solo y dejar que los otros se fueran hacía la calle.

No podía hacer todo aquello mientras Renjun y Sicheng estuvieran ahí, no cuando los dos se ablandaban la pequeña bola de pelos.  
Y subiéndose los tres al auto de los padres de Chenle, que parecía más de él que de ellos, se dirigieron hacía la famosa cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos pero si llevaba su tiempo, con canciones de todo tipo que a los tres le gustaban: trap, reguetón, cumbia, pop, k-pop, cuarteto y demás. Por suerte, tenían un gusto musical bastante parecido y aquello lo hacían disfrutar en cualquier lado.

"¿No te dijo nada Jeno que empezabas hoy a trabajar?" preguntó curioso el chino menor mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor. Él sólo sonrió un poco.

"Me mandó suerte nada más. Quería juntarse hoy pero le dije que empezaba a trabajar, así que lo dejamos para el finde o el viernes a la noche. Me preguntó nada más donde empezaba a trabajar y le dije el Starbucks ese casi en capital, nada más, parecía ocupado pero estuvimos hablando desde el sábado a la noche después de la cena con Jungwoo y Jaehyun." respondió mientras prendía su celular, tratando de al menos hallar un mensaje de su parte para darle aún más fuerza pero simplemente su fondo de pantalla yacía vacío ante cualquier notificación salvo por los constantes posts de Donghyuck en twitter.

No iba a admitir adelante de nadie, pero él si quería que aquél pelinegro le mandara mensajes para poder empezar una jordana feliz pero simplemente le había dejado en visto cuando le dio las gracias por la suerte que le mandó. Nada más que un visto, ni un corazón ni nada. Absolutamente nada.  
Entendía que tal vez estuviera ocupado, pero el pequeño dolor en su pecho no había pasado desapercibido. De todas formas, no tenía porqué ponerse triste, Jeno tenía una vida cómo cualquier persona normal y no tenía porqué ir tras su trasero para desearle suerte ni tampoco la necesitaba.

El no había utilizado la suerte de nadie para sus anteriores trabajos, no necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo para mejorar en su trabajo. Se necesitaba a sí mismo y a nadie más.  
¿Lo habría acompañado éste día si se lo hubiera pedido? no lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Se iba a sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba y hoy no podía estarlo, era su primer día en un trabajo diferente y una cosa así no iba a bajarlo de donde estaba.

"¿Vos crees que tiene algo con ese Jaemin?" soltó la pregunta Sicheng mientras bajaba el volumen de la música.

Y una pequeña molestia se instaló en él. Esperaba que no.

"Qué decís boludo." dijo Chenle una vez que paró en un semáforo en rojo.

"No sé, lo stalkee el otro día y tiene banda de fotos con el pibito éste. Además que algunas fotos parecen literalmente de que están noviando. Parece que son amigos desde hace mucho, creo." y él solamente miró hacía afuera, viendo cómo las personas pasaban por las calles y los árboles se movían a la briza del viento de Mayo.

No quería indagar en ese tema ni tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, aunque la espina estorbara en su pie no quería saber. Cualquier cosa que ellos dos hubieran tenido no le importaba, de todas manera Jeno y él no eran nada más que amigos.  
Pero si que había notado varias cosas entre ellos; desde esa noche en donde los vio tan pegajosos entre los dos hasta los posts en twitter o los mensajes esa noche donde habían salido a comer los dos juntos con sus amigos de por medio. Era bastante obvio y no se podía dejar pasar aquello, no cuando sus manos tímidamente se tocaron a su lado y la cabeza del peli rosa estaba sobre el hombro de su menor.

Peor ciego es el que no quiera ver, había dicho su abuela una vez.

Y ahora lo entendía.

Había tantas cosas que notó esa vez. Cómo Jeno acariciaba con ternura la rodilla del menor mientras comían esa noche debajo de la mesa, cómo los ojos de Jaemin se abrían brillantes cuando el pelinegro aparecía y una sonrisa se ensanchaba sola, las constantes caricias de Jeno sobre la cintura contraria, se veía que no le molestaba que su menor se sentara en su regazo cómo si ahí perteneciera y demás cosas que no tenía porqué notar pero aún así lo había hecho. Lo había hecho porque ambos lo hacían notar y más ante sus ojos cómo demostrándole que ellos eran almas gemelas desde siempre y que él no encajaba en ese mazo de cartas.

Porque Jeno parecía que ya había hecho su propio mazo con sus juegos hace mucho, y quién lo mantenía junto era Jaemin no él.  
¿Dolía pensarlo de ese modo? Si y bastante.

Dolía pensar que él no podía encajar en la vida de Jeno, dolía porque se había dado cuenta que le gustaba.

Estaba enamorado de Lee Jeno y no había otra explicación científica para su corazón más de lo que él sentía cuando lo veía.

Luego de esa noche donde ambos casi la sellaban con broche de oro al tener sus caras a tan pocos centímetros, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos esos constantes bombeos en su corazón con bastante frecuencia, el sudor en sus manos cuando debían tomárselas esa noche en la bombonera, el porqué se sentía tan cómodo entre aquellos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaron hasta cruzar la puerta, las constantes vibras que surcaban su espina dorsal cuando dejaba descansar su gran mano en su diminuta cadera, el porqué durmió tan cómodo y cálido esa noche entre su cuerpo y el porqué sentía que con tan sólo una sonrisa podía desmayarse ante sus pequeños ojos que dejaban diminutas lunas eran porque Jeno realmente le gustaba. Estaba enamorado del menor de los Lee, más específicamente el hombre que sin duda le dio un hombro donde apoyarse cuando las cosas le salieron mal ese día.  
Jeno se había convertido en su escudo cuando su malvado padre lo amenazaba, se había convertido en la pequeña ventolera que azotaba su cara cuando abría las ventanas de su habitación. Porque el pelinegro lo había golpeado tan abruptamente cómo una brisa de otoño cuando entró a su vida, rápido y fresca. Si, le gustaba Jeno.

¿Sentiría lo mismo? No lo creía.

Aunque Renjun ya hubiera sentado cabeza con sus sentimientos al respecto, no creía que el pelinegro le devolviera lo que le daba. No creía que le pudiera abrir su corazón y hacerle un espacio para él, porque ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por alguien y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que lamentarse por llegar a aquella conclusión.  
A veces si lo creía. Cómo esa noche donde lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo tuvo a su merced en su regazo, donde pudo sentirlo un poco más cómo si mismo y no cómo el típico chico que creía que era cuando lo conoció en la bombonera, hasta esa noche creyó que Jeno pudiera sentir un poco de amor hacía él por cómo sus caras quedaron a tan pocos centímetros de encontrarse y cómo sus labios se habían rozado hasta sentir el aliento del otro, pero simplemente creyó. Porque así como había venido así se había ido de un tirón.

Al principio no jugaba, pero ahora Jeno estaba jugando con su corazón y el de su mejor amigo. Y aunque se hubiera dicho millones de veces que no quería saber nada de ello ni meterse, ahora ya estaba tan metido que su corazón había quedado entre el juego del pelinegro.

Lo maldecía por confiarse tanto en las señales de Jeno, pero es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si a veces parecía que le juraba las estrellas y otras parecía que le recalcaba que de él no era quién estaba enamorado.

Si tan sólo hubiera algo que le dijera lo equivocado que estaba. Pero nada, más que unos estúpidos tweets y mensajes. Eso no significaba nada.

"Me gusta Jeno." recitó antes de bajarse del auto y correr hacía el lugar donde trabajaría, dejando tanto a Sicheng cómo a Chenle con la boca tan grande que moscas podrían entrar.

"¿Renjun? ¡Renjun! ¡veni acá pelotudo, explícanos que acabas de decir, nene!" gritó Sicheng, pero ya era tarde. El ya había entrado al lugar.

Y al entrar se percató con una figura sobre el mostrador. Llevaba una mochila negra sobre el hombro, el cabello negro con mechas rubias, cuerpo bastante fornido por cómo se le notaba sus brazos al flexionarlo y dejar correr el dedo sobre la pantalla del celular, sólo podía mirar su parte izquierda ya que estaba sumido en el aparato en sus manos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se pasó casi dos minutos mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos apenas se notaba por el gran flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, y pareció que aquello lo molestó porqué sacudió su cabeza y peinó con su mano sus mechones sobresalientes.

¿Éste era el que le enseñaría a él y su compañero?

Hasta que una figura del casi mismo tamaño que él apareció en su vista, portaba un delantal verde con un uniforme color café y que tiernamente combinaba con una boina del mismo color. La placa brillaba en su pecho con el nombre y su especialidad dentro del lugar.

Si ese era Moon Taeil ¿Aquél chico postrado en el mostrador era su compañero? Bendito sea los ángeles allá arriba.

"Llegaste, te estábamos esperando." dijo su jefe mientras limpiaba unos vasos de vidrios. "Soy Taeil, hoy les voy a enseñar a ustedes dos mas o menos cómo se maneja acá adentro y lo que tienen que saber." dejó el vaso que sostenía en su mano sobre una mesa. "Allá al fondo, sobre la mano derecha es el vestidor así que pueden ir y dejar las mochilas y vestirse." y diciendo aquello, ambos nuevos empleados asintieron y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la cafetería.

El le seguía los pasos a aquel chico desconocido quién parecía bastante rebelde si le preguntaran, pero su cara mostraba ser alguien pulcro y amable.  
Y aunque ninguno de los dos habría dicho nada en menos de cinco minutos, él ya lo había escaneado de arriba a abajo cómo un profesional. Era lindo y bastante.  
Hasta que llegó la hora de tener que cambiarse, y eso era algo que a Renjun no le gustaba tener que hacerlo frente a otras personas. En su cuarto andaba con el pecho descubierto, porque solamente estaba él y nadie más que él pero al tener que hacerlo frente a alguien quién no le tenía la suficiente confianza le incomodaba bastante.

"Mmh.. che ¿te podes dar la vuelta un segundo?" preguntó mientras sostenía la camisa entre sus manos. El chico alzó la mirada y lo vio, sus ojos parecían estrellas de cómo brillaban.

"¿Para qué?" respondió indiferente mientras sacaba un desodorante de su mochila.  
Podía ser lindo, tierno y hasta hermoso, pero su personalidad era asquerosa. La típica personalidad que Renjun no toleraba.

"¿Cómo qué para qué? para vestirme, salame." dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes.

"Que me importa, flaco. Somos hombres, sácate la remera y déjate de joder dale." y él negó. A lo que el chico lo volvió con una ceja alzada. "¿Cómo que no? alto puto sos que no queres que te vea." y aquello hizo hervirle la sangre.

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y muy pronto podría estar sacándole los ojos con las tapas de los desodorantes.

"Si, soy re puto ¿y?" espetó con rabia a la vez que apretaba con fuerza la camisa en sus manos.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre los dos, donde Renjun solo esperaba que no dijera algo estúpido.

"Perdón." dijo aquello, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Un cambio bastante drástico.

El chico se dio la vuelta, mirando hacía la pared mientras retiraba su camiseta negra y la guardaba en su mochila. Dejando lucir los relieves en sus omóplatos y su espalda baja, una vista que no pasó desapercibido por el chino. Simplemente, increíble.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse ambos, sin mirarse ni siquiera decir una palabra más de aquella incómoda conversación que surgió torpemente, ambos se dirigieron hacía donde Taeil los esperaba.  
Para su suerte, el mayor de los dos no los había dejado solos en ningún momento, si no que los tres habían estado atendiendo clientes a la vez que le enseñaba cómo eran las recetas de lo que pedían para irse memorizando a la vez que leían el email que con, anterioridad, Johnny les había mandado. Taeil les había explicado absolutamente todo, cómo es que las máquinas funcionaba, la cantidad de hielo que debían poner, cómo deberían anotar en los vasos de plásticos, cómo debían de servirlo y hasta cómo debían de anotar todo en pequeñas libretas que le daban para los pedidos que eran de ahí. Se notaba que el mayor llevaba trabajando hace mucho, tenía bastante rapidez y precisión a la hora de hacer los batidos además de dejarlos fallar cuando algo no entendían y tenían que volver a hacerlo, bastante amable y muy amigable. Tal vez iba a disfrutar trabajar ahí.  
Cuando la cafetería había quedado un poco desolada y un viento arrasador se había levantado afuera, Taeil les había dado siete minutos de descanso mientras ambos limpiaban e ordenaban los vasos de plásticos.  
Y ahí estaban, los dos sumidos en un completo silencio con la música de una playlist de fondo. Algo... incómodo.

"Che, perdón por lo que te dije hoy allá atrás. Te lo había dicho de joda porque me pareciste lindo pero no pensé que iba a ponerse tan serio, así que perdón si te ofendí o algo no quería hacerlo. Pensé que diciéndote eso ibas a seguirme la joda pero me equivoqué." inició mientras se apoyaba sobre el mostrador a la vez que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

¿Le había dicho que le pareció lindo? sus mejillas se prendieron fuego al instante.

"No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a que me digan 'puto' 'trolo' 'te la comes doblada' 'maricón' y cosas así. Así que no te preocupes, está bien." respondió mientras dejaba el trapo, con el que limpiaba, sobre el mostrador.

Y entonces ambos se sonrieron. Confirmando que ahora estaba todo bien entre ellos.

"Nunca nos presentamos, dios altos boludos somos." y ambos se rieron, sintiéndose en el cielo mismo. "Soy Mark Lee, pero me podes decir Mark nada más o Minhyung. Boe, mejor decime Mark." se presentó a la vez que alzaba su mano en señal de presentación. El se rio por aquello.

"Soy Huang Renjun, vos solo decime Renjun porque de apodos no tengo muchos." y entonces estrecharon manos, dando comienzo a algo mágico entre ambos empleados.

"¿Cómo no vas a tener un apodo? Que clase de persona argentina sos." dijo haciéndolo reír. Mark jamás vio una risa tan hermosa cómo esa.

"Bueno que se yo, mis amigos me dicen Ren o Jun, mi abuela y mi hermano me dicen Lenjun o Injunnie. Mi mamá nada más me decía Moomjun de chiquito." sonrió. Y entonces el mayor pudo notar cómo es que aquél apodo lo volvía frágil.

Su madre siempre le había puesto demasiados apodos cariñosos, pero el único que se había quedado era Moominie o simplemente Moomjun. Esos eran especiales y nadie más que ella se los podía decir, porque era algo solamente de su madre y de nadie más. Su padre también lo llamaba Lenjun o Jun, pero aquél mote que su progenitora le había puesto era aún más especial que nada.  
Se lo había dado una tarde en su país natal, Yuhkei y su padre se habían ido a dejarle las últimas semillas de sandias sacadas de la huerta a su vecina, su madre y él se habían quedado en la casa. Mientras su madre tendía la ropa en el patio trasero, el miraba las caricaturas en el salón de la casa, más específicamente: Las aventuras en el valle de los Moomins. Fue de ahí que lo había visto tan entusiasmado con aquel dibujo casero que lo dibujaba en todas partes, las paredes de su habitación, hojas sueltas, en la vereda de al frente y hasta en la cara de su propio hermano una vez donde hicieron pijamadas con sus primos, el niño parecía amar aquél dibujo animado por lo que de ahí su madre empezó a llamarlo de aquella extraña forma que, sin duda, pegaba de lo más bien. Y así se quedó, hasta los últimos días de su madre.

"Es re especial entonces para vos ese apodo ¿no?" preguntó Mark mientras ambos se sentaban en una butaca.

"Si, obvio. Mi vieja murió cuando tenía creo que unos diez o nueve años, desde ahí nadie me había dicho ese apodo además que de la única boca que salía bien era de la de ella literalmente." y diciendo aquello, acostó su cabeza entre sus brazos. "A veces la extraño demasiado, me hizo falta una mamá en todos estos años que crecí sin ella. Me hace falta que ella esté conmigo diciéndome si lo hago bien o que tenga que pensarlo con más fuerza, me hace falta de tantas maneras que no se si pueda haber alguien que la reemplace." suspiró pesadamente. El tema de su madre siempre fue una fibra sensible que nunca quiso volver a tocar en su vida pero, sorprendentemente, allí estaba contándole todos sus pensamientos a alguien que ni siquiera conocía con claridad.

"Eu Jun." pronunció mientras dejaba recaer su mano sobre su hombro. "Tu vieja es tu vieja, y nadie ni nada va a poder reemplazarla porque ella te dio la vida y te enseñó tantas cosas hasta que le tocó ir allá arriba. A las madres nadie las va a reemplazar, son únicas. Capaz te lo hayan dicho incontable veces, pero yo sé que tu mamá te está viendo y se está sintiendo orgullosa de todo lo que hiciste y estás haciendo, de eso no dudes nunca Jun, de lo orgullosa que estuvo y está de vos." y diciendo aquello frotó su palma con dulzura sobre su espalda, sintiendo lo cálida que eran éstas.

"Gracias, Markkie. Enserio, gracias." sonrió mientras sentía cómo es que el caparazón de Mark se rompía. 

¿Cómo era posible que aquél chico le diera tanta confianza en sólo minutos de haberse conocido?

No lo sabía, pero le radiaba un aura tan buena que no tenía problema en contarle toda su vida si lo quisiera. Parecía alguien bueno desde su punto de vista.

Tal vez no era tan hijo de puta cómo él había pensado.

Se tiró hacia atrás en la silla giratoria, mientras estiraba sus músculos en los brazos que estaban entumecidos a causa de estar en la misma posición hacía ya dos horas. Desde la salida de la facultad se había encerrado en su habitación, aquél trabajo de casi treinta hojas de partituras más una investigación sobre la importancia de la música en el mundo para poder cerrar con una buena nota el trimestre antes de los parciales que vendrían antes de lo pensado, así que no había tenido alguna conexión con el exterior hacía ya dos horas y realmente se estaba cansando de escribir. Pensó en hacer todo eso con música de fondo, pero sabía que si ponía su última playlist todo se convertiría en un concierto más que en un trabajo que tendría que terminar antes de que la semana terminase.  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación, viendo cómo el pasillo estaba inundado en un presunto silencio y un calor abrazador que envolvía la atmósfera gracias al aire acondicionado. Se vendría un invierno bastante fresco y el ya empezaba a disfrutarlo, preferiría más el frío que el calor.  
No había ni un alma; sus padres tal vez estaban durmiendo un rato ya que ambos trabajaban por la mañana y su hermano mayor podría estar en la casa de su novio cómo la mayoría del tiempo, así que prácticamente estaba solo en la casa. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras mientras veía podía observar a los gatos dormir en los sillones y Minkie hacerlo en su cama debajo del televisor, suspiró cuando notó que sus padres le habían dejado una ración de comida en un plato dentro del microondas. Comida fría para un día de otoño.

Y calentando la comida en el electrodoméstico, notó la hora en el reloj de su teléfono. Cinco de la tarde, una buena hora para comer el almuerzo que tendría que haberlo hecho hace cuatro horas atrás. Así que sentándose en la silla de la cocina, comía mientras observaba las distintas notificaciones que le llegaban. 

Mensajes del grupo familiar donde Doyoung avisaba que estaría con Taeyong hasta la noche, mensajes de Jisung avisándole que mañana saldría temprano y podrían ir a la Capital a pasear un rato y los últimos mensajes que le mandó a Renjun.  
Había dejado de mensajearle cuando por último le deseó suerte en su día para posterior apagar el celular y concentrarse en el trabajo que tendría que hacer, se sintió un poco fuera de foco cuando revisó que el chino no le había vuelto a escribir que no sea los últimos mensajes que le mandó y por una parte se sintió culpable. Tal vez tendría que haberle contestado y luego apagar el teléfono, pero él quería terminar lo más rápido la mitad del trabajo para luego poder salir un poco, no iba a quedarse toda la tarde encerrado con aquello.  
Por lo que le había contado, hoy era el primer día de su trabajo. Él realmente quería ir y acompañarlo, hasta había planeado lo que haría luego de salir de la facultad cómo una sorpresa para el chino, pero simplemente su humor había caído a sus pies cuando su profesor le había dejado esos trabajos y no tuvo otra opción que cancelar todo lo que pensó con anterioridad. También podía ir y darle otro ramo de flores para poder verle la sonrisa luego del trabajo, pero simplemente no sabía si estaría ocupado, podía hacer millones de cosas que la única ocurrencia que se le vino a la mente fue ir a su trabajo y hacerse pasar cómo otro cliente para que pudiera atenderlo. Haría eso y luego le compraría un gran ramo de margaritas. Le daría una gran sorpresa.

Vistiéndose en su habitación y acomodándose frente al espejo, suspiró para luego darse auto-ánimo y salir de su casa.  
Renjun le había explicado más o menos donde quedaba el Starbucks donde empezaría a trabajar y más o menos se orientó gracias a las aplicaciones en su teléfono que fueron los principales en ayudarlo a no perderse, tomando así varios autobuses y un viaje en tren. Quedaba moderadamente cerca de los departamentos del chino pero estaba tan alejado de su casa que tuvo que tomarse demasiados viajes, por suerte no gastó todo su dinero si no se preguntaría luego cómo debería volver a su casa. 

Esperaba que le gustara la sorpresa a Renjun, quería verlo.

Habían organizado encontrarse el finde de semana o tal vez el viernes por la noche en el departamento de Chenle ya que él había querido encontrarse hoy pero por varias situaciones no pudieron, quería que se encontrasen lo más antes posible porque sinceramente se sentía tan bien al lado del pequeño que ahora dudaba de su magnetismo hacía su cuerpo. No podía sacarle las manos de encima cuando se encontraban y a él no le molestaba, tampoco creía que lo hiciera a Renjun ya que veía sus mejillas ponerse rojas cuando tomaba su mano y el estaba bien con ello. 

Aunque no entendiera del todo el porqué.

Varias veces se había encontrado pensando aquello, tratando de llegar a una conclusión que hiciera que todos sus caminos se abrieran y que le dieran la respuesta a todas sus preguntas pero simplemente su mente se quedaba seco cuando dos focos brillantes aparecían. Tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas y él las estaba dando vuelta cómo cartas en la mesa, tal vez y solamente tal vez sentía algo por algunos de esas dos personas.  
Pero simplemente no podía estar seguro, no cuando se sentía bien entre los dos. 

Pero Jeno nunca notaba la pequeña diferencia entre las dos estrellas brillantes que tilintaban de distinta forma aún si eran tan iguales: porque Renjun era una persona tan diferente a Jaemin, pero simplemente él no podía ver esa diferencia.

Jaemin fue su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria, sus madres eran amigas así que prácticamente se criaron juntos toda su vida. Ambos empezaron a caminar casi al mismo tiempo, sus dientes de leche fueron cayendo justo a la misma vez, entraron a la escuela juntos y hasta habían planeado toda una vida a ambos lados; porque eso hacían los mejores amigos ¿verdad?  
Nunca pudo ver a su menor de otra forma que no sea de un buen amigo, quién le daba un hombro para llorar cuando las cosas con su madre salían no de la misma forma que había pensado, para él siempre fue su hermano menor y su mejor amigo por sobre todo. Hasta que su cumpleaños número diecisiete llegó y la curiosidad se instaló en su mente.  
Esa noche habían organizado una fiesta en su nombre; con la mitad de la escuela en un club reservado, tal vez amigos de su hermano y hasta personas que no pasaban los quince años de edad, muchas bebidas alcohólicas y sustancias extrañas que no se detendría a probar, una gran fiesta para alguien quién todavía no pasaba la legalidad. Todo fue organizado por Donghyuck y los invitados eran en gran parte a Doyoung y Jisung quiénes se encargaban de hacer pasar solamente los que estaban en la lista que habían hecho, Jaemin fue quién buscó el lugar indicado para celebrar su cumpleaños y con un poco de ayuda de parte de Taeyong compraron bebidas. Había sido organizado tan bien que esa noche nada podría salir mal.

Pero entonces un Jaemin borracho a las casi cuatro de la madrugada se tiró sobre sus brazos mientras la música rebotaba en sus oídos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Nono. Te quiero mucho." y diciendo aquello el menor había pasado sus manos por sobre sus hombros y lo había sellado con un beso bastante brusco pero placentero.

Al principio estaba de la misma manera que sus amigos quiénes lo veían a la lejanía, sorprendidos por la acción repentina del menor y que nunca imaginó que algo así podría pasar. Se encontró unos minutos congelado mientras sentía los labios del menor sobre los suyos, tan suaves y apetecibles con el gusto de un gancia sobre ellos que los hacían más sabrosos, así que cuando se descongeló y miró los ojos cerrados de Jaemin bajo sus pestañas no dudó en abrir su boca y seguirle el beso pasando sus manos sobre la cadera, la fina cadera de Na.  
Las horas se pasaban y ellos seguían comiéndose la boca cómo si de eso dependiera todo la fiesta, había escuchado varios gritos de sus invitados festejándole y había escuchado cómo es que el DJ los había felicitado haciéndolos a reír a ambos y originarle rubor en sus mejillas, pero poco importaba porque ahora su mente se había despejado de toda su mierda y solamente rodeaba una cosa, una persona: Na Jaemin. Cuando las seis llegaron y el sol salió un poco de su escondite, ambos se vieron envueltos en una situación bastante comprometedora en el auto de su padre mientras la ropa iba bajando y la temperatura subiendo. Fue ahí que había descubierto su gusto por los chicos bonitos, tan bonitos cómo su mejor amigo que respiraba erráticamente sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba por la acción anterior hecha.

Hasta las últimas fechas tenía un claro sentimiento por el menor, después de tantas vueltas había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba y estaría totalmente de acuerdo en empezar una relación si es que quisiera.

Pero entonces Huang Renjun apareció y toda su mierda había sido olvidada cuando la primera sonrisa del chino apareció en su cara. Su perfecta cara de ángel caído del cielo, tan pequeño que encajaba en sus brazos con facilidad cómo esa noche. 

Esa noche donde sus sentimientos se mezclaron aún más.

Y se retorció cuando llegó al famoso Starbucks donde el mayor trabajaba. Sintiendo sus manos sudadas y su estómago doler cuando lo observó de espaldas.

Así que acomodándose lo mejor que pudiera en el reflejo de un auto cercano para poder verse un poco bien y no cómo si el viento lo hubiera azotado, se acercó a la cafetería viendo unos pocos clientes en las mesas tras el vidrio. Pero antes de entrar se percató de algo, Renjun se estaba riendo y no precisamente solo.  
Pudo notar cómo sus pequeños hombros se tiraban hacía atrás junto con su cabeza y aquello hizo retorcer sus entrañas.

¿Renjun estaba con alguien más?

Al entrar lo confirmó, había un chico casi de su misma altura quién hacía reír a el chino. Ambos riéndose cómo él y Renjun solían hacerlo cuando bromeaban acerca de algo o alguien, aquello le provocó una acción que no pensó que iba a tener; alejarlo de aquél chico que lo hacía mostrar su sonrisa y que cada vez se acercaba más a la persona.  
Sus puños se pondrían blancos si seguía apretándolos con rabia a la vez que ellos se acercaban aún más y lo hacía reír, pero su colmo fue cuando aquél chico reposó sus manos sobre la cintura del chino mientras se miraban y hablaban. Ese era él único lugar donde Jeno podía poner sus manos y no dejaría que nadie le robara ese lugar, porque era suyo y de nadie más. 

Carraspeó un poco su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos empleados cuando llegó al frente del mostrador, haciendo que los ojos de Renjun se abrieran con demasía y el chico de cabello negro con mechas rubias diera un paso hacía atrás.

Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

"¿Jeno? ¿Qué haces acá?" dijo el chino mientras salía detrás del mostrador hasta llegar a su vista, teniendo el deber de mirar hacía abajo por la estatura pequeña que poseía. Sonrió con ojos de luna haciéndolo sonrojar. 

"Pensé en venir a verte en tu primer día de trabajo, cómo me dijiste que hoy empezabas quise venir a dejarte pero no pude así que acá estoy." respondió mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo. "¿Me vas a atender?" preguntó, viendo cómo el mayor asentía múltiple veces y volvía a su lugar de trabajo.

Su pequeña sonrisa decayó cuando encontró a aquél chico mirándolo. Parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero ésta vez Jeno le sacaba ventaja.

Renjun pudo notar una presunta tensión entre ambos chicos que se miraban cómo si estuvieran a punto de morder sus cuellos. Un mal momento para que su menor viniera.

"¿Qué vas a pedir, Jen?" preguntó entre toda la incomodidad para dejar de sentirla y ahuyentarla de ese ambiente. Pero parecía que ninguno de los presentes querían dejarla ir.

Hasta que Jeno notó que le estaba hablando y dirigió su mirada hacía él. Esa intensa mirada que hacía colar sus huesos y entrañas.

"¿Qué me recomiendas, Junnie?" y en ningún momento le sacó la vista de encima. Quería que aquel extraño supiera que Renjun estaba a sus pies y solamente a los suyos, de nadie más.

"Bueno, cómo está empezando a hacer frío un café con espuma cremosa, rallado con chocolate arriba y un poco de azúcar derretida podría servir." sugirió mientras miraba las recetas que Taeil les había dicho que anotaran con anterioridad cada vez que hacían un pedido. 

"Quiero ese." dijo mientras abría su billetera y buscaba dinero para pagar. 

"Mark ¿podes ir a buscar el frasco de chocolate en barra atrás en la despensa? " preguntó hacía el chico que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa, éste lo miró con una ceja alzada. "Pero si Taeil puso hoy hace un rato en los frascos." dijo cuando notó la tonta sonrisa del hombre a su frente. Mark estaba seguro que no iba a dejarlos solos, aún si aquél chico estuviera mandándole señales de humo. Había llegado primero. "Ya sé, boludo pero esos no son los chocolates que se usan para rayar. ¿No te acordas de lo que dijo Taeil hoy, hace un rato?" respondió mientras le mostraba la receta, llevando que el pedido llevaba el chocolate en barra que sirve para rallar. Ese chocolate que dejaría a Renjun solo con el idiota de sonrisa lunar. "¿Qué te cuesta traerme un frasco de chocolate, Mark?" preguntó cuando notó que el canadiense no se movía. Hasta que lo escuchó bufar. "Dios que cargoso, bueno ya voy. Pero que sepas que me debes algo, eh." advirtió dejando un frasco arriba de la mesada. 

Jeno sonrió victorioso, mientras veía cómo aquél chico de nombre Mark ponía los ojos en blanco y se alejaba. Bien, ahora tenía su camino despejado para hablar con Renjun sin que nadie estuviera molestándolo.  
Aunque sin duda veía más entretenido mirar sus facciones que hacía al revisar una y otra vez lo escrito en aquella libreta que mandarle miradas de advertencia a Mark, porque se veía tan tierno con aquél trajecito y trabajando tan duro que quería abrazarlo hasta morir entre sus brazos.

"Son ciento cincuenta, Jen." sacudió su cabeza cuando lo vio sonreír, se había quedado tan congelado mirándolo que no había notado que Renjun le estaba hablando.

"¿Cómo te fue hasta ahora, Injunnie?" preguntó a la vez que le daba los billetes y esperaba el vuelto. 

"Es increíble, me va demasiado bien hasta ahora y no cagué ningún pedido si no fuera que casi se me vuelca todo el café en el suelo." ambos rieron. "Pero bastante bien, creo que me voy a quedar acá." 

Si Renjun se quedaba eso significaba una cosa: tener que seguirle viendo la cara a 'Mark' y él no quería eso. 

Quería que todos entendieran que el chino estaba siendo cortejado por él, que suspiraba solamente por él, que pensaba en él y hasta que su fina cadera fuera de él y de nadie más. Tal vez un poco posesivo, pero seriamente quería que Renjun fuera suyo y de nadie más, ni de aquel chico con mechones amarillos ni de cualquiera que se le cruzara en la vida de él porque desde el momento cero tuvo el deseo de protegerlo de todos.

Después de todo, eso hacen los amigos ¿verdad?

Si tan amigos eran ¿entonces por qué tenia la necesidad de gritarle a todos que se alejaran de el mayor aún si no le perteneciera? No lo entendía.

Solamente pudo entender una cosa y eso es que no quería que aquél chico con aspecto de rapero se acercara a Renjun, ni en su presencia ni nunca. Porque quería que entendiera que es suyo y de nadie más.  
Aún si todavía no llevaba un título, pero de todas formas Jeno era posesivo con las cosas que quería ¿verdad?

Solamente porque eran amigos, Jeno y Renjun solamente serían eso y nada más. Sí, así estaba bien. 

Y así lo sería, amigos.

Porque entre los amigos también se podía sentir los celos ¿verdad? 

No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que Renjun quedaría más bonito si pudiera llamarlo suyo. Sólo suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer lol :] 
> 
> pueden seguir el au en @belladejun.


End file.
